Parisian Love
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is a hopeless romantic. But can she find love on the streets of Paris. Troy is a free lance photographer his head looking for work his heart looking for love will he find either on the streets of Paris.
1. Chapter 1

**Parisian Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

The Pont Des Arts. The most romantic bridge in the world at least from one woman's point of view it was. Gabriella Montez moved to Paris as soon as she had finished college having got a degree in journalism and creative writing. She was a hopeless romantic. And now worked for the best literacy magazine in Paris that specialised in romance stories, love life advice and love in Paris.

She wrote to pieces for this magazine every week a short romance story and a column Love In Paris. Love in Paris was written by everyone in the magazine it was a small thing for everyone to write if they had seen love in Paris that week. Where they had been. People getting engaged, people getting together.

This week her Love In Paris story had been her only piece submitted for she had no inspiration for a story. She had meet and interview a couple who had fallen in love in Paris in the early 80's whilst on holiday with there parents and the separated when they both went home. However every year since they had moved out of their parents homes they had come back to Paris looking for each other and this had been the year they had found each other again. At the end of her entry Gabriella had wrote Paris is magical and the future is foggy. But just remember you never know when your going to find love. It may be closer then you think.

And her words couldn't be more true for herself though she didn't know it yet.

Gabriella spent most her of days roaming the streets of Paris looking for love and inspiration. She would find it anywhere. She spent a great amount of her time by the Eiffel Tower, on the Pont Des Arts and in the Tuilleries Gardens when she wasn't writing at home.

At this moment in time the Pont Des Arts was were she was. Watching tourists and Parisians wonder along the bridge of love and hope. This was the bridge that many couples bought a padlock to, locked it to the railings and threw the key in the Seine so there love would last forever. The key is thrown in the Siena so the link cannot be unlocked sealing the love the couple has forever. And along with the magic of Paris a lot of couples Gabriella had kept in touch with had stayed together living happily side by side in their own piece of the world.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Parisian Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

The Eiffel Tower one of the most romantic places in the world depending who you are with and if you think that way. To women that have read countless romance novels, which are set in the city of Paris, it is. To other's it may not be.

To Troy Bolton it was because it made his living. Troy was a freelance photographer. He travelled the world taking Polaroid's for people before setting up his business buying a decent camera and portable printer. That he could travel around with. After falling in the love with the city 2 years ago , he sent up his business in the city of Paris.

He spent each day at a different tourist attraction with permission and sometimes to a day depending on how business was going. He also sold landscape pictures to the postcard company's and local business men who sold photos of Paris.

He worked his own hours, own holidays so he could take as many or as little as he wanted. Sometime have a day or afternoon of during the week, a lie in, in the morning.

But normally he was up until about midnight in bed around 1am depending on his location and travel time to get home. And his day started at 6am were he would get up and try and get to his destination for the morning before sunrise, to see if they was anyone who wanted there picture taken at sunrise if there wasn't he moved on to The Eiffel Tower, The Arc De Triomphe or The Notre Dame all were popular for sunrise photos. But today he was stationing himself on the Pont Des Arts Bridge for the whole day. This was a good place another romantic place, were men would propose and couples would lock their love together.

He never intruded on a private moment if he saw people walking down he would ask if they wanted their photo taken. He ever sold padlocks when he was on this bridge. And if a couple bought a padlock of him he would ask if they wanted there photo taken as they sealed their love forever. Many couples did and paid the 5 euro fee. So off every couple who bought a padlock on the bridge Troy made about 7 euro. And if there was a good turn out on the bridge say about 100 couples came to the bridge in a day and 60 of the couples bought padlocks and photos from Troy he made around 420 Euros. However each destination each day was different and had a different income. But he was happy, he loved is work, he loved his town. All he need now was somebody to love. But he was in Paris that would come when it was time. And that time was closer then he thought.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Parisian Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

The sunlight streamed though Paris lighting everything in its path. Making the atmosphere feel more magical then it already was.

Today Gabriella was in the Tuilleries Gardens having a stroll. However there was also a blue eyed photographer at the same location. It was more then coincidence.

Across the other side of the gardens was Troy snapping pics for happy couples as they lounged in the sun.

As Troy moved on down the gardens he saw a beautiful brunette coming towards him she was dressed in a camouflage green dress that fell mid thigh. She had paired it with cloth head band same colour headband and cloth arm warmers in the same cloth and camouflage colour.

"Excuse me would you like your photo taken?" asked Troy

"I'm a resident of Paris I'm ok thank you," smiled Gabriella

"But still it's on the house," smiled Troy

"Oh no I couldn't," said Gabriella

"I just believe that you would look lovely in this light," said Troy

"Take my picture by all means but I won't buy it," said Gabriella

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," said Troy "I'm Troy Bolton,"

"Gabriella Montez," replied Gabriella holding out her hand

"Would you take a stroll with me?" asked Troy

"I would love to," replied Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella started there stroll though gardens making comment about the garden goers and their daily lives.

When Troy finds out about Gabriella's job at Amour à Paris he offers to take her photo for besides her column.

She obliges and he snaps her photo. Troy notes that he was right Gabriella had a soft completion that look lovely behind the camera.

"You look lovely behind the camera," smiled Troy

"Really?" asks Gabriella as she takes the Polaroid from Troy

"Yeah the light and angle are just perfect to show your face like that of an angel," smiled Troy

Gabriella blushes and ducks her head a shy smile gracing her face.

Moments later they were strolling again but this time arm in arm as they grow more comfortable in each other's presence.

"Maybe," thought Gabriella to herself "Maybe there is love in Paris.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
